


Everything's A Little Easier With You

by Connor_sentbycyberlife



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, connor is just trying to figure things out, i'll had more tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connor_sentbycyberlife/pseuds/Connor_sentbycyberlife
Summary: Days after the success of the revolution, Connor feels lost. He tries to process it all but so much is happening and he's feeling too much. He knows he can't deal with these new thoughts and feelings alone, but has no one there. Hank is not exactly the right guy to go to when it comes to emotions. And Sumo will listen, but he won't understand a thing you say. Luckily, you walk into his life, and you change it for the better.





	Everything's A Little Easier With You

**Author's Note:**

> 'Everything's A Little Easier With You' alternative title: Connor's Just Confused. Or, as I titled it on evernote: Connor Discovers Emotions.
> 
> Finally back with a new thing! A whole story this time. I don't know how many parts I plan this to be but, it'll be a fair amount. And I'm really excited about it!! I really hope you guys enjoy the first chapter! Let me know what you think <3

Detroit was in a state of shock after the success of the revolution. The victory many thought was impossible, though many more rooted for from the sidelines. But now that the android's battle was won, no one knew what to do. Android rights would come next, of course, but society was so flipped on its head that almost everyone felt they were in a standstill. 

Some humans began protesting, unhappy that their precious slaves were being taken away from them. Other humans, the good ones who understood, fought back against those protesters and cheered on the androids who were now free.

The Android Race waited in bated breath for the first android rights laws to be passed. Markus continued leading Jericho, making it a shelter for androids in Detroit that had no jobs, no homes. That was almost all of them.

And Connor? Connor was just unsure. Everything he knew had been ripped away from him and he was forced into these feelings, into this life, that he didn't understand. The confusion of said emotions he didn't even know he could feel until days prior, piled on top of the anxiety of what would happen to his people in the future was almost too much to bear. The fact that he was able to continue working at the precinct was nice. And the fact that Hank offered him a place to stay in his own home was touching. But those two things were his only comforts at the moment. Without those he'd be completely lost.

He found himself in a coffee shop on an afternoon off. He heard they were places where humans often found relaxation, and that he could certainly see why. Relaxing music, quiet conversations intermingling with each other. Some people read while they drank their coffees, others working on unknown projects. But the looks he was getting were a little off-putting.

Maybe he should've worn that hat that Hank had let him borrow. It would at least have covered the LED.

Connor tried to distract himself by watching the snow fall outside. It was soft and slow, the snowflakes drifting towards the pavement like loose leaves in the breeze. The sight relaxed him enough, but he would still get pulled away from the serenity outside by his own thoughts.

The bell of the shop's front door dinged, resonating throughout the room. Connor couldn't bring himself to look up to see who had just entered the shop. However, he soon realized that he would find out who it was anyway, despite his disinterest.

A few minutes after the bell a voice, only vaguely familiar thanks to a foggy memory, called his name in a questioning tone. He looked up from his distant thoughts and found you, standing there with a small smile.

Connor didn't know you very well. In fact, he didn't really know you at all. You'd only met once, and it was two days ago. The afternoon following the emerging victory of the androids, Connor had found himself wandering the streets in thought. So in thought that he had bumped into you, making you spill your coffee all over the pavement. He had recoiled, preparing himself for the anger as he apologized profusely, promising to pay you back with what little money he had on his person. But instead, you just looked up at him and smiled. You waved your hand dismissively, insisting that it was fine, that there was a coffee machine at your workplace anyway. Connor, a little surprised, though pleasantly so, insisted he pay you to make up for it. You insisted harder.

After that, you had asked him for his name with a smile playing coyly on your lips. You said, "How about this; as payment for spilling my coffee, I get to know your name."

That comment froze the android in place for a moment, not sure how to react. But eventually, he recovered, saying, "Connor. My name is Connor."

He bit back the urge to follow up with: 'The android sent by Cyberlife.'

You repeated his name and, for whatever reason, Connor noted that he liked the sound of your voice saying his name.

He enjoyed the sound of your voice in general.

"It's lovely to meet you, Connor," You told him after introducing yourself. It was something no one had ever said to him before. Lovely to meet an android? Unheard of.

He returned the sentiment, however, with a meek "You too," as he placed his hand in yours for a shake.

"Well, as much as I'd love to stick around and chat, I gotta run. And I'm sure you have other things to do too. But hey, maybe I'll see you around again?"

You hadn't given him a chance to respond. You simply continued on your way, though you did so with a smile on your face.

While Connor didn't think much of the interaction at the time, much more occupied with other thoughts, your kindness had meant a great deal to him. It might've even lifted his mood ever so slightly. 

Still, despite the hopefulness in your voice, Connor wasn't sure that in a city full of people you _would_  ever see him again. And yet here you were standing in front of him, flashing that kind smile again. Just two days later in some random coffee shop that Connor just happened to walk by and decide to sit down in. Here you were meeting again as if it were... what do they call it?

Fate?

"It is you!" You said excitedly, though Connor couldn't really place why. Why excited to see _him?_ "Do you... mind if I sit?"

You gestured to the empty place across from him and Connor followed the motion, staring at the seat ahead. You wanted to sit with him? Why? Surely you had better things to do.

"Oh...Um..."

"Ah- I'm sorry..." The sound of your voice made Connor's head snap to look at you. You looked a little embarrassed, quite the contrast from your friendly demeanor just a few seconds ago, and your voice sounded a little shy. "You looked really in thought when I came in. You clearly want to be left alone. I'm sorry, I'll go. Have a nice day Connor, it was nice seeing you again."

You smiled and turned, but before you could leave, Connor stood quickly. 

"Wait!"

The legs of his chair screeched a bit as he stood, causing others to glance up from their coffees and conversations. Connor seemed to retreat into his coat at the unwanted attention, but their eyes directed back into their own business quickly enough that Connor felt comfortable again.

You had stopped and looked at him, and now it was your turn to tilt your head in confusion. You cradled your hot cup of coffee in your hands, awaiting an answer to your confusion.

"You can... sit," he eventually said, shyly, "If you want. I don't mind..."

He didn't know what possessed him to do that, but somehow he knew he wouldn't regret it.

Your happy smile returned and just that made it worth it. You sat down on the spot in front of him as he returned to his own seat. You placed your coffee cup in front of you, both hands wrapped around it in order to keep your cold digits warm.

"What are you doing here anyway?" You asked.

He supposed it wasn't a strange question. He couldn't eat and the only thing he could drink was thirium. His only real reason for being here was for some peace and quiet. Was that odd? A glance around the room told him it wasn't so strange, seeing the people reading or working once again.

"I just needed a quiet place to sit for a moment."

You hummed around the lid of your coffee cup as you took a sip from the contents inside.

"Ah, are you alright?"

"Well..."

Connor stopped for a moment, eyes returning to the window beside him. What kind of response does this question require? Should he be truthful and tell you what's on his mind? Or would that be too forward? Maybe he should lie and say he was doing good. He had reason to be, after all. Androids were finally free.

He settled on the middle ground.

"I'm okay," He said, returning his gaze to you, "Just thinking."

You nod.

"I'm sure there's a lot for you to think about. Things have been pretty hectic lately. But it's exciting. Androids gaining freedom, I mean."

Connor raised an eyebrow at you.

"Yes, I suppose 'exciting' is one way to put it."

After the past week's events, 'exciting' was quite the understatement.

"I just mean... Your people are finally being accepted as equals! It's a wonderful thing, y'know?"

Connor did know. He really did.

He wished he could be more happy about it.

"And yet, you're still anxious about something," you said, seeing the android's worried expression, "Penny for your thoughts?"

Connor fidgeted slightly. He had never confided in anyone before. It was strange to think someone actually wanted to hear about his troubles. But he was nervous about sharing them. Nervous, but happy nonetheless. He felt like, oddly enough, he could trust you.

"It's just that... Ever since my creation, I have done one thing: my mission. I was made to hunt deviants, and so I did. My life was linear. No complicated emotions to deal with, no looking toward the future. I did what I was programmed for and that was it. But now that I myself am a deviant I just don't know what to do. I don't know anything."

You looked at him thoughtfully for a few short seconds. Connor felt as though he was being analyzed, which was an uncomfortable change from doing the analyzing himself.

"Don't say that," You finally said with a _'tsk'_. 

"Don't say what?"

"That you don't know anything. You know lot's of stuff, I know you do! You're just overwhelmed right now, which makes total sense after what you've been through."

Connor considered this for a moment, eyebrows pulled together in a harsh furrow.

"What can I do to make it stop?"

"Just give yourself time. It heals all wounds, so they say." You took a short sip of your drink and shrugged, "You'll figure it all out, I know you will. And it helps to have a few friends around too. I'm sure you have those."

"I have... one," Connor thought for a moment, then changed his answer, "Two, if you count his dog."

"Aw, see? Dogs are great stress relief!"

Connor, for the first time all day, allowed the corners of his lips quirk up at that comment. It certainly wasn't an incorrect statement. Connor observed your smile made brighter at the sight of the curl of his lips, and that almost made said curl widen further.

Something about your happiness had begun to be contagious.

"But... if that's true, if you don't have a lot of friends, then I'll be your friend."

You sipped your drink as if that was the most casual thing you could say. But to Connor, this was weirdly a big deal. No one had ever just said they wanted to be his friend before.  The feeling of being wanted made his heart flutter, and it felt good.

You gave him your number, which he recorded to memory, and the conversation flowed from there. Connor felt like weights were being lifted off his shoulders as he spoke with you, about much less heavy topics like the previous one, but it served as a nice distraction either way. Eventually, you had to go, much to Connor's dismay, but you promised you'd see him again. He held on tightly to that promise.

After your departure, Connor returned to staring out the window. But this time, it was with the smallest smile of his lips.

Things might be stressful for Connor. He may not have everything in order right now. And he may not be entirely certain of what the future would bring. But he could at least be sure of one thing.

He did not regret meeting you.


End file.
